My Precious Secret
by Mrs.Mellark12345
Summary: Puck stays behind the day Beth's born when Quinn leaves. Shelby helps him decide to keep her not telling anyone but his mom. He is fine hiding Beth over the summer but once school starts and Quinn realizes she cant live without him everything will change
1. Chapter 1

"My Precious Secret"

**A/N: Please tell me if you like it! Im about to post the last few of 'Somewhere love remains" so I decided to start a new story. **

_The Day of Beth's birth_

"Do you wanna keep her?" Puck asked. He didn't know why he even asked, now that he saw her and had cradled her in his arms he couldn't imagine a day without her.

"No" Quinn replied. "Do you?"

He sighed looking down at his little girl, who he already loved with all his heart. He couldn't say no to his daughter, he HAD to be there for her. He couldn't bring himself to say he wanted to keep her because he knew Quinn would turn him down.

"Did you love me?" she asked.

"Yes, especially now." He replied. He wished she wanted Beth so badly. That they could live together and be a family. Then Shelby arrived. She wanted to adopt the baby so badly. Quinn had told her that she could and decided to leave that day with her mother. He stayed behind and held his little girl in his arms. Shelby watched him cradle her.

"You don't wanna give her up do you" She said.

He sighed and nodded.

"You can keep her. I mean you can have her as you're baby."

"You wont care?" he asked.

She nodded her head. "She already has you wrapped around her finger."

He looked down at his baby girl and kissed her forehead. He knew Shelby was right. He had to keep her.

* * *

><p><em>A few days later<em>

Summer break. He was free at last. He had classes the day after Beth was born and he felt like he had part of him missing throughout the day, until he came home and was greeted by her big blue eyes.

"I missed you Beth" He said as he scooped her out of her cradle. She giggled softly and rested on his chest as he held her close.

"Puck!" His mother called.

He got up and held his precious baby.

"She was perfect today. She barely cried and she loves her Nana" His mother said as she watched him with his little girl.

"Good girl B" he said as he played with her hands causing her to giggle.

"Have you told Quinn" his mother asked. He sighed and set Beth back down in her crib.

"No"

"Puck! She has a right to know! Its her child and I took care of her for six months! I cant just let you keep it a secret!"

"Mom, she didn't want Beth, all she wants is for everything to go back to 'normal'. She would try to get me to give her up!"

"Fine, but if she asks you have to tell her. You understand?"

He nodded and looked down at his daughter who was fast asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Quinn laid down on her floor, staring at the painting she had made.<em>

"Quinnie?" Her mother asked walking into her room.

She looked up at her mother and pushed away the canvas.

"Quinnie what was that?" Her mother asked sitting down by Quinn.

"Nothing mom" She replied, looking away.

"You can tell me anything." Her mother said.

"Im ok mom, really." Quinn said, sitting up.

"Ok, dinner is in 15 minutes." Her mother said, leaving the room.

She stared down at the picture which was of her baby girl. She felt a tear fall onto the picture, leaving a mark. She felt like her heart was broken without Puck and Beth with her.

She walked downstairs to eat dinner with her mom.

"Do you know what happened to your little girl?" Her mother asked.

"I guess Ms. Corcoran adopted her." Quinn said, staring into the distance.

"Have you talked to Puck?"

"No, mom. He probably hates me right now."

Her mother sighed and looked at her. She looked down.

"Did you ever name her?" Her mother asked.

Quinn continued to look down and mumbled "Beth."

"What?"

"He named her Beth. Bethany Lucy."

"Lucy after you?" Her mother asked.

She nodded and felt a tear fall onto the table. She couldn't hold back the tears any longer. She broke down, and her mother quickly got up and held her daughter in her arms.

"I miss her. I love her so much." She said. "And him too" she mumbled so her mother couldn't hear her. Her mother couldn't help but cry too.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"My Precious Secret"

**A/N: Thanks for adding to your favorites! Please Review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

It was 2:30 am. He made sure the bottle wasn't too warm before giving it to Beth. He wondered what Quinn was doing right now. The little girl was his everything but he couldn't deny he was in love with Quinn, although he hated her for almost making him give up Beth. Once she finished the bottle he took her to his room and laid her on his chest as she fell asleep. He held onto her and fell asleep, never letting go of his little girl.

* * *

><p>She couldn't fall asleep. She was so used to being held by Puck when she was hurt. She was used to him cuddling her. He hadn't talked to her in about a week. She missed him, she missed her daughter. She wondered what he was doing. What was Beth doing? She imagined Shelby would be playing with her right now. She cried herself to sleep. She realized she couldn't live without Puck, or her little girl.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Today was the last day he would get to spend all day with her. Tomorrow was the first day of their Junior Year. It had been about two months now.<em>

He put the rubber ducky in the bathtub with her and she giggled and picked it up. He dried her off wiping off the bubbles and she couldn't stop giggling which made him chuckle. He put an adorable pink dress on and decided to take her for a walk. He was worried about running into people so he decided to drive to the next town over. Once they arrived he put her in the stroller and walked her around the park. she loved seeing everything, the birds, the flowers, she especially loved it when a butterfly landed on her hand.

On the way home Beth had fallen asleep. "You're my Precious Little Secret" he whispered.

* * *

><p>She had tryouts for the cheerios today. Sue was happy she made a comeback and decided to give her the position of being Head Cheerleader. She smiled, but only thought back to the days of her and Puck at school. Tomorrow she would see him. Her stomach got tied into knots. What if he hated her? She loved him to much to let him go. She couldn't let him go.<p>

_Puck walked into school where he was immediately greeted by Finn and Rachel who had been going out all summer. _

"Dude, did you have a good summer?" Finn asked.

Puck nodded thinking about his baby girl.

Rachel started talking, "Look, I talked to Shelby and-"

Puck cut her off and pulled them into another room.

"I was saying she didn't adopt her. She said you kept her." Rachel finished.

"Please don't tell anyone, especially Quinn." He said.

"Don't worry, you're secret is safe with us." Finn said before they all left to go to their different classes.

She saw him talking to Finn and Rachel. That was the way to Puck. If she became friends with Rachel, she could make friends with Finn who is friends with Puck! She strutted down the hallway in her cheerios uniform and stopped in front of Rachel's locker.

"What do you want?" Rachel asked.

"Look, I'm so sorry for all I've done to you. I thought…maybe we could do a glee song together?" Quinn asked.

"I'd love to" Rachel responded.

"Rachel, I know you probably have a lot of ideas but can we do the song Never Grow Up by Taylor Swift. I'm having a hard time coping with the fact that I gave up Beth."

Rachel nodded sympathetically. "Of course."

Quinn smiled. She actually felt like this friendship might work.

**A/N: Pleeeeease Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"My Precious Secret"

**A/N: Thanks for the Reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own glee, but if I did Quinn and Puck would be together by now.**

He couldn't concentrate during classes. Quinn was sitting in font of him and he couldn't help but stare at her. I mean she _is _the mother of his baby. He watched her get up to give the teacher some papers and couldn't help but watch the end of that short cheerio's uniform. He snapped out of it when he thought of what Beth was doing right now. She was probably playing with his mother. His mind was wondering about Beth and Quinn and he started to imagine a house. A house with a swing in the yard and a dog. A house with a room for Quinn and Puck to share, and a nursery for little Beth. He wished his dream was real, but he was brought back to reality when the bell rung and he watched Quinn leave, wishing she was still his.

* * *

><p>She couldn't stand the thought of being without Puck any longer. She ran up to Rachel before Glee.<p>

"Can we do two songs?" Quinn asked.

Rachel nodded, she would do anything to be able to sing another note, to receive another solo, to be in the spotlight.

"Ok so I wanted to do the song Without You." Quinn said.

Rachel nodded, "Perfect. Wanna walk with me there?"

"Sure" Quinn said and they walked to Glee where she was about to see Puck since the day her little angel was born.

* * *

><p>He entered Glee club and sat down next to Finn. He couldn't help but watch as she walked in. You couldn't tell she that she had a baby, she looked so…perfect. She sat down next to Rachel who was on the other side of Finn.<p>

"Ok guys! Welcome back!" Mr Shuester exclaimed.

"Um Quinn and I have been working on two songs." Rachel announced.

They both got up and started to sing Never Grow Up. Puck couldn't help but think it was Quinn's idea to sing about Beth. He didn't know what to think. Did she really love Beth? Or was it a cover up to make people believe she did? She was crying by the end when the music to WIthout You started. Rachel pulled FInn up by her and danced around with him as she sang. Quinn just eyed Puck the whole time. The whole club could tell she was singing to him. He could finally get her. Thats what he wanted from the start wasn't it? But what about Beth?

* * *

><p>She eyed Puck thought the song, telling him she couldn't live Without Him.<p>

"Wow guys that was amazing!" Mr Shue said.

After class she stayed behind to put the music up when she felt a hand on her shoulder and quickly turned around and saw him. Puck.

"H-Hi." She said.

"Quinn…" He said staring at her.

"Look Puck," She started and took his hands, "I am not over you. I still love you and I need you."

He hugged her and she hugged him as tight as he could.

* * *

><p>He didn't want to get involved with Quinn. If she found out about Beth she would hate him forever. But as he held her in his arms he couldn't let go. He wrapped his arm around her tiny waist and she pulled back and quickly but softly kissed him. This was going to be harder than he thought.<p>

* * *

><p>This kiss was the kiss she had been waiting for the whole summer. The one that felt so <em>right.<em> She couldn't let him go.

"Please be with me." She whispered

He looked at her and sighed. She felt a few tears escape her eyes.

"Please. Please don't go. Don't let me go" She whispered and he pulled her close to him.

"I wont." He whispered back. For once something felt right again.

**A/N: More will be up soon. Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"My Precious Secret"

**A/N: thanks for the reviews! :) And again if you dont like it dont read it!**

_He got home and set his bags down_. He quickly ran upstairs to see Beth. She squealed with delight when she saw him and he scooped her up. He rocked her back and forth.

"I saw your mama today," he said.

She cuddled into him as he held her to his chest and felt her heart beat.

"I still love your mama. I want us to be a family." He said and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Hey Puck! Guess who I ran into today. " His mother said when she walked into his room. "Mrs. Fabray."

"Yea, I saw Quinn" he said as he bounced his baby up and down.

"She said Quinn's had a rough summer" His mother said, sitting down next to him.

"Wait, what happened!" he said.

"She missed you and Beth so much, she didn't get much sleep much or eat much."

"Mom, we got back together" He said.

"Really! Now Beth can meet her mommy!" She said smiling, scooping up the baby girl.

"No! Mom! She doesn't know! She will hate me!"

"She will hate you more if you wait!" She said.

He took the baby and sighed staring down at her.

"I'll tell her, I promise." He said picking up the phone to call Quinn.

"Hey Quinn" He said

"Hey! So my mom is out of town this weekend and I was wondering if you wanted to come over?" She asked.

He tried to calm himself. "Um yeah sure."

"See you then baby." She said, hanging up the phone. He could tell her then.

* * *

><p><em>He took a deep breath before knocking on the door. <em>

Quinn opened it, wearing her underwear and his Football Jersey. He dropped his jaw.

"H-hey Quinn" He said trying not to stare at her.

She kissed him and he picked her up and took her upstairs and they started making out on her bed. She took off his shirt.

"Quinn…we need to talk" He said before she took off his Football Jersey.

"We can talk later." She said and kissed him again before laying on top of him. He knew he HAD to tell her. But he was lost in her beauty. He loved her so much and couldn't let her go.

* * *

><p><em>She woke up next to him, her head on his chest.<em>

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too" He whispered back.

"You're awake!" She said.

"Yea baby" He said and gave her a soft kiss. "We gotta talk"

"Ok…" She said.

"About Beth."

She felt tears fill up and cried into his chest. "I-I miss her so much"

"You wanna see her?" he asked.

She pulled her head up. "Shelby's back from New York!" She said excitedly

"No, I-I kept Beth" He said.

She quickly backed up and slipped on a robe.

"You kept her and decided NOT to tell me! She's my daughter too! I understand over the summer but we have been dating! For heavens sake we just had sex!" She screamed. "Why did you keep her a secret!"

"I didn't want to, but you didn't want her."

She pushed him off of her. "No. I loved her and wanted what was best for her."

"That's not true, you wanted to be back on top!" He screamed.

"You know what! I HATE YOU!" She yelled.

He got out of the bed.

"You don't…" He whispered.

'No Puck, I DO!" She screamed.

Puck slipped on his shirt and stormed out, leaving Quinn alone without anyone to comfort her.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"My Precious Secret"

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: No, I dont own glee, if I did Quinn and Puck would be together and there would be more parts with Beth. I also dont own the soung Never Grow Up by Taylor Swift.**

After he got home, and was yelled at by his mom for having sleepovers with the girl he got pregnant last year, he went to go see Beth. She looked just like Quinn which broke his heart. The words _I HATE YOU _kept replaying. He tried to calm Beth down but she was crying too. He walked back to his closet to see if he had anything he could give her to make her stop crying. He saw a little pink thing. He picked it up. Attatched was a note:

_Dear Beth,_

_I don't know where you are when you read this. Maybe you're with you're dad and I. Thats what I've always wanted, but I was too scared he would leave me. He wasn't really a guy that stayed in a committed relationship so I think I'm going to give you up. I love you so much baby girl, Never Forget That. I'm crying right now, because I'm going to tell you're daddy that we need to give you up so you live a good life. I am eight months pregnant and am scared to death, but I love you. When you feel sad please take this blanket. I know you're daddy wanted to name you Beth, so I have you're name on it. Even if you hate me, please take it. I hope you don't hate me, even if you do, I will always Love you._

_Love, Your mommy_

Puck looked at the pink blanket and scooped Beth out of her crib and gave her the small blanket. the little girl held onto it and pulled it towards her face, smiling.

* * *

><p><em>She sat in her room crying when her mother walked in.<em>

"Quinnie?" Her mother asked. "Whats going on?"

She just cried, still sitting in the robe, her hair done up in a messy bun.

"He lied." Was all she managed to get out.

"Whats going on honey?" Her mother said rubbing her back.

"Puck and I, we've been going out you know, well I-I had him come over-"

"Lucy Quinn Fabray!"

"Mom! Hear me out!" She screamed. "Well we…did it, and afterwards he told me that he kept Beth. He didn't even tell me! He wanted to keep her a secret! Right after I gave him everything!" She said while crying.

"Quinn. I am angry at you for having him over, but maybe you need to give him another chance."

"No mom! He stormed out! He used me!" She said, tears streaming down her face.

Her mother wrapped her arms around her.

"I wanna see her" She whispered.

* * *

><p><em>He walked into school the next day, avoiding eye contact from the blonde cheerleader who hated him. <em>She ran up to him and stood in front of his locker.

"Go. You hate me. I hate you" He said.

She felt her heart shatter at those three words _I hate you. _She pushed it to the back of her mind.

"I wanna see her" she said.

"No." He replied, walking away.

"SHES MY DAUGHTER TOO, YOU KNOW!" She screamed. People started to stare at them.

"YOU WANTED TO GIVE HER UP!"

"I SAID I WANTED TO BE 'NORMAL' AGAIN BUT I DID IT OUT OF LOVE!"

"NO! YOURE NOT SEEING BETH!"

She slapped him

"I AM SEEING MY DAUGHTER!" She said.

He walked away leaving her alone, once again.

* * *

><p><em>She skipped Cheerios practice to go to Puck's house. She got there before he did.<em>

"Quinnie!" His mother said, before giving her a big hug.

"I came to see Beth" she said.

Pucks mom took her upstairs where she saw the little girl, with big crystal blue eyes staring at her.

She slowly walked towards the crib where the little girl was laying with the pink blanket. She smiled and set a few letters underneath beth's crib. She scooped up the baby, feeling tears in her eyes. She was seeing Beth.

"Hi Beth. Im your mom." She said, smiling.

The little girl smiled and cuddled into Quinn.

"Mom, I'm Home!" Puck yelled and opened up his door to see the blonde cradling the baby girl.

"Get away from her." He said.

"Puck, thats no way to talk to her!" His mother said.

"What are these?" He asked picking up the letters.

"For her. You probably don't want me in her life, so I brought some letters just in case. They're for her, not for you." She said.

He put them back under the bed.

She saw the little girl's eyes flutter. She started to sing

_Your little hand's wrapped around my finger_

_And it's so quiet in the world tonight_

_Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming_

_So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light_

_To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret_

_I'd give all I have, honey_

_If you could stay like that_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_

_I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart_

_And no one will desert you_

_Just try to never grow up, never grow up_

_You're in the car on the way to the movies_

_And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off_

_At 14 there's just so much you can't do_

_And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots_

_But don't make her drop you off around the block_

_Remember that she's getting older too_

_And don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_

_No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred_

_And even though you want to, just try to never grow up_

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room_

_Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home_

_Remember the footsteps, remember the words said_

_And all your little brother's favorite songs_

_I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone_

_So here I am in my new apartment_

_In a big city, they just dropped me off_

_It's so much colder that I thought it would be_

_So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on_

_Wish I'd never grown up_

_I wish I'd never grown up_

_Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up_

_I could still be little_

_Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up_

_It could still be simple_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_Won't let no one break your heart_

_And even though you want to, please try to never grow up_

_Oh, don't you ever grow up_

_Oh, never grow up, just never grow up_

By the end of the song her baby was asleep. She pulled her close to her chest. She didn't wanna ever let her go. She came back to reality when her phone rang. It was her mother. She handed Beth to Puck then took the call. She was scared to death with what her mother had told her. She gave Beth a kiss, promising to always love her, then quickly rushed out.

**A/N: Please Review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"My Precious Secret"

**Disclaimer: I dont own Glee**

_He wondered why she ran off so fast._ He didn't mind though. He got to play with his little girl. He was tempted to read the letters, but his mother was with him.

"I'm worried about her Noah." She said. "Quinn's never in a rush."

He shrugged and placed his baby back into the crib.

"Noah! You need to take care of her!"

"I am mom!" He said putting the blanket over his daughter.

"No, I'm talking about Quinn!" She said.

He sighed and his mother left and he decided to open the first letter.

_Dear Bethany, _

_Im going to meet you today since the day you were born. I love you so much. I know you probably think I'm some horrible mom who ran out on her family but that's not the case. I don't know why but your father doesn't love me anymore and wont let me see you. I don't know what I've done wrong. He said he loved me, but he kept you a secret for two months. I got mad. I gave him everything and he waited to tell me. I told him I hated it but I really didn't mean it. If he asks about me remind him that I love him. I love you so much Beth. Im not going to bother contacting a lawyer for custody because I don't wanna upset you or you're daddy. If you need anything please ask your daddy if you can see me. I will help you. I love you so much._

_Love, Your mother, Quinn_

He threw the paper down. Lies! They're all lies, he thought. He couldn't help but read that she loved him and Beth. They really could be a family, but right now he didn't want to trust her.

* * *

><p><em>She was crying.<em> She waited in the hospital to see what the results were.

"Quinn Fabray?" The doctor asked. She quickly got up.

"Whats wrong with her. Is she ok?" She asked

"Honey, it appears your mother has a brain tumor. Its very serious and right now, we are going to try to treat it, but she will live here. She will be very sick."

Quinn tried to hold back the crazy emotional girl hiding behind the blonde shedding a few tears. She wanted to call Puck so badly. She wanted to rock her baby girl.

"Your mother is in surgery and you can come back tomorrow morning." The doctor said. She drove all around until she wound up back at Puck's. She had to see her baby girl. She HAD to.

She knocked on the door where Puck's mom opened it.

"Quinn…you're back?"

She cried and fell into Pucks mothers arms. Pucks mother was basically her other mom. She had taken care of Quinn when Quinn was pregnant. Quinn was crying so hard now and Pucks mom sat them on the couch.

"Honey whats wrong?" His mom said.

"My-my mom" She said still sobbing.

"You're mom?" She asked.

"She's having surgery. She has really bad brain cancer, and i need somewhere to live and-"

Pucks mother wrapped her arms around the girl.

"Stay here as long as you want." Pucks mother said.

Then he walked downstairs.

"Quinn?" He said.

She turned away. She didn't want him to see her as weak.

"Honey, can you go set the table. Quinn will be eating with us." His mother said. He nodded and left.

"Can I see Beth?" She asked. His mother nodded and she walked upstairs. She saw the baby whining for food. Puck came upstairs about ten minutes later. She was trying to calm down the baby but she couldn't.

"She's hungry" He said.

"Yeah, she's been crying for ten minutes." Quinn said.

"Do you wanna feed her?" He asked, noticing the tears rolling down Quinn's cheeks.

"S-sure." She said.

"I'll get a bottle." He said.

She smiled as she fed her little girl. She loved her so much. Puck watched her give the baby girl the bottle and smiled.

"What?' She said.

"Nothing", he said, placing Beth back into the crib.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

"My Precious Secret"

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! ****OTHangels, ****auhaes23, ****SydniBoBydni, ****Caroline Idina Fabray, ****gleekwithbieberfever and ****Julileini you guys make my day! **

******Disclaimer: No I dont own Glee**

* * *

><p>They all ate dinner together, trying to avoid the topic of why she was there. Obviously Puck wanted to know. He thought maybe his mother had invited her, but when she tried to find sleeping arrangements she was confused.<p>

"You can sleep in my room, and I can sleep on the couch," his mother said.

"Oh no, I can stay on the couch in Puck's room, then I can be with Beth as well." She said.

"Why is she staying here!" He yelled. He had kept it in all night.

She sat down on his couch. "M-my mom"

"She kicked you out!"

"No listen to me! She's in the hospital because-" she couldn't finish her sentence because she broke into hard sobs.

"Puck, her mother has serious brain cancer and is having surgery right now and has to live at the hospital.. I told Quinn we could take care of her." His mother said.

He instantly felt awful for asking, taking her into a big hug. She laid her head on his shoulder, she had missed him so much.

"I'll sleep on the couch." Puck said.

"No, look I'm already laying down. You stay closer to Beth, she knows you." She said.

She watched her sweet baby fall asleep, but couldn't sleep because of her mother. She noticed Puck was asleep so she crawled into his bed.

"Im sorry" she whispered, and a smile spread across his face.

She fell asleep as he wrapped his arms around her.

She awoke to the sound of her baby girl crying. She quickly grabbed a bottle and fed the baby when Puck sat next to her.

"She loves you." He said. She couldn't help but smile. She put the bottle up and held the baby to her chest as she laid back down. He laid net to her and rubbed his baby's back.

"Look Puck, I love you, but with my mom and Beth, I think we need to take a break, stay friends, mainly friends for Beths sake" She said. She hated every word that came out of her mouth, but she loved her baby too much to have one relationship get in the way. He nodded, unable to say anything. He felt his heart break into a million pieces.

* * *

><p>She walked into school, strutting down the halls in her Cheerio's uniform when she was stopped by a hot, blonde football player who was new and lost.<p>

"Hey, You look lost." She said.

"Yea, I have spanish and I have no idea where it is.." He said, slightly embarrassed.

"Here let me show you" She said, smiling. He started to follow her when she saw some football guys with a blue slushy. She grabbed Sam's hand to run when they hit him. He had slushy all over him.

"Take that new kid!" A guy yelled.

I took Sam back to the bathroom to wash him off.

"Thanks for doing this um"

"Quinn." She said. "And its no problem, I know what these are like I used to get them every day when I was…"

"You're Quinn? The one who got pregnant last year."

She nodded and slammed the towel down taking a deep breath.

"I don't judge you Quinn." He said.

She smiled and continued to clean him off. She was done with his face, their faces inches apart. He leaned in to kiss her. She quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry Sam, its just with last year, and all"

"Im so sorry, I shouldn't have, I was outta line." He said

"Look I like you I just gotta work on me right now."

"You like me?" He said. She smiled and nodded before strutting out of there.

* * *

><p>At home she ran upstairs to hold her precious baby. Puck was upstairs talking to her.<p>

"You, me and your mama. We can make it work. We can be a real family." He said softly to Beth who was listening intensely.

She walked in.

"Hey Puck"

"Hey Q"

"Guess what." She said excitedly taking the baby from Puck.

"What" He said, annoyed that she took the baby, but happy she was there.

"Ok so theres this new guy Sam, and he tried to kiss me, but I was too scared but we both agreed we like each other so maybe we can get somewhere!" She said excitedly.

Puck was upset, angry and jealous. She took Beth downstairs and he started Punching his pillow, imagining it was this Sam kids face. Why couldn't he have Quinn, the love of his life?

**A/N: Don't worry Quinn and Puck will get together. Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

"My Precious Secret"

**A/N: One more will be up tonight. I'll try to add more but there will definitely be one more.**

* * *

><p>She cradled her baby, and realized she shouldn't have said that to Puck. She walked upstairs with the baby where she saw him punching his pillow before he threw it down then put his face in his hands and started bawling. She had only seen Puck cry a few times in his life. The only other time he had cried this hard was the day of Beth's birth. She walked in.<p>

"Im sorry Puck." She said.

"Get out Fabray!" He yelled.

"Please let me talk." She said softly.

He looked away.

"Maybe I shouldn't have even gone there with Sam." she said. "I was stupid and lonely. I like him as a friend, but I don't think anythings gonad come out of it. I mean Im not going out with anyone if Im not going out with you." She said smiling.

He felt a little relieved. She placed Beth into her cradle as the infant fell asleep.

"Im gonna go work on some cheerleading stuff with Santana and Brittanty." She said, leaving the room.

He picked up one of her letters titled "_My true Love"_

_Dear Beth, _

_Thanks for continuing to read my letters. I may try to find love to replace your father, but it will never work. He has my heart. Even if I'm not with him, I will always love him, and I will always love you. Don't ever give up,Don't change yourself for someone else. I know you probably think I'm some mom to leave you guys, but I never wanted to. I love you with all my heart, mind, soul and strength. _

_Love, _

_Mama_

He wished he could hold her in his arms, but he knew she didn't want him. She wanted a stable friendship, which was hard after he had read that he captured her heart.

* * *

><p>She came home a few hours later to see him asleep with her little angel sleeping on his chest. It made her heart melt.<p>

"Quinn?" His mother said.

She walked out the room and saw his mother.

"Yes Mrs Puckerman?"

"Honey I told you to call me Sherry. And I just wanna know, are you and Puck still going out?"

She sighed. "No ma'am."

"Oh… Im sorry"

"No I called things off."

His mother looked away, the thought of this sweet girl breaking his son's heart. She knew if Quinn left he would go back to having a ton of one-night stands. She had to get them back together.

"Im not going to be here this weekend is that ok?"

"Um I guess thats fine." Quinn said. His mother smiled and walked away. She knew them alone with Beth would get them back together for sure.

* * *

><p>The next day at school he tried to avoid Quinn. He couldn't stand to see her when he knew she felt the same way he did, but didn't want it. She kept trying to talk to him but he thought ignoring her would be the best solution. He skipped Glee and Football to see Beth early<p>

She couldn't stand Puck ignoring her. She thought he would never leave her like this. I mean couldn't they at least be friends. She cried in her car on the way home.

"He was using me all along." She whispered to herself.

She turned on the radio and heard Carrie Underwood's song, Mama's Song, come on.

_He is good, _

_So Good, _

_And He treats your little girl like a real man should,_

_He Is Good, _

_So Good, _

_He makes Promises he keeps,_

_No He's Never Gonna Leave,_

_So Don't You Worry About Me_

She had promised her mother that she and Puck were going to be ok. Even if they were just friends they could still be a family. But the family felt shattered. She had to get him back. All she wanted was to be held in his arms.

* * *

><p>He got home and saw Beth asleep in the crib and a stickynote on the cribs side.<p>

_Hey Noah,_

_I told Quinn to tell you that I was leaving today to go out of town so this shouldn't be a surprise. Beth has onl been alone for about ten minutes so don't worry about her. Have fun with Quinn and Beth this weekend! And be nice, her mother isn't getting any better._

_-Mom_

He put the note up and rocked his baby girl. How could his mom leave him alone with Quinn for the weekend. He was so mad at her. Then he heard someone walk in the house and let out a long sigh. Quinn was here.

**A/N: What will happen with them having to be together? And if you've never heard the song Mama's Song by Carrie Underwood listen to it, its beautiful. Again, Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

"My Precious Secret"

**A/N: Please Review!**

She wiped her tears and tried to fix her makeup but you could tell she had been crying. She walked inside and got up to Beth's bedroom where she saw him holding her little girl. She tried to hold back the tears.

"Hi" she said in a soft weak voice.

He looked away "Hi."

She picked up the little girl and held her to her chest and leaned her head against the little girl, listening to their heartbeats beat as one. Beth could always make everything better. She could hold her and feel better, like there were no worries in the world.

"I'm sorry for whatever I did Puck." She whispered.

He didn't talk.

"Look I know i screwed up saying I thought Sam was cute but.." she trailed off when she felt tears fall and she placed the little girl back in the crib.

"Its fine Quinn" Puck said, still not making eye contact with her.

"Puck…" she said. "I'm sorry I know I'm a horrible bitch." She sighed. "I'm just a popular slut."

"Don't say that."

"No its true." She whispered.

"Quinn don't say that!"

"I heard the football players talking about me, I heard Sam laugh at that. I ran away before I could hear more because it broke my heart, but even my daddy thought that. My sister doesn't talk to me-"

"Quinn!" he said, now staring into her eyes. "You shouldn't have run away because you wouldn't of heard me stand up for you. I punched the guy who said that and I gave Sam a piece of my mind." he said. "and you're dad and sister…Don't listen to them. You're mom loves you. My mom Loves you. Beth loves you and…I love you" He said.

She gave him a big hug and leaned her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "I love you too" She whispered.

* * *

><p>Puck and Quinn decided to take a walk in the park. Puck's mother would come home tomorrow. It was a sunday afternoon. Quinn had gone to church in the morning and Beth was finally 5 months today. They walked hand in hand, Quinn also holding her baby girl who was excited to see all the new things at the park here in Lima. Many people loved seeing the infant so excited, others gave the young couple dirty looks. They ignored it. They loved their little girl.<p>

"Happy 5 months Bethie" Quinn said.

"Mama" Beth said.

Quinn turned to Puck. "Did you hear that!"

"Her first word! Mama!" Puck said. "Say Dada"

Beth mumbled "Da"

Quinn "Almost, Dada"

"Dada!" She said smiling at Puck.

The couple were so happy and they held their baby girl close, thankful that they were finally a family.

**A/N: Please Review! **


	10. Chapter 10

"My Precious Secret"

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I'm still writing it. Please Review. And no I dont own glee.**

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Pucks mother yelled as she walked in the door. She hoped her little "vacation" made the kids work things out. She actually spent the weekend getting Quinn's mother out of the hospital. Quinn's mother was doing much better so they decided to go to the mountains for the weekend.<p>

"Mom!" Puck said and hugged her.

"Hello Sherry" Quinn said, smiling, holding onto the little girl.

"How was your weekend?" Puck's mother asked, smiling.

"Great!" Puck said. "Quinn and I sorted things out." He said both of them smiling.

"Mama!" Beth said as she leaned her head into Quinns chest.

"Did she just talk!" Pucks mom said.

"Yes, she has been saying Mama and Dada since yesterday." Quinn said, proud of her little girl.

Mrs Puckerman was satisfied with her work to leave for the weekend. She went upstairs to call Quinns mom to tell her the news but something unexpected happened.

* * *

><p>"She's what?" Quinn said. She was sitting on the couch with Pucks mom while Puck put his daughter to bed.<p>

"She's having emergency surgery. Apparently i-its getting worse" She said, holding back the tears

Quinn broke down and Sherry held her.

"Will she be ok?"

"I'm not sure honey. She was fine this weekend though."

"This weekend?"

"I went on a trip with your mother."

Quinn nodded, understanding thats why she was gone, she didn't know that it was to set her and puck back up. Puck walked downstairs.

"Whats going on?" He said.

"Quinns mother is having emergency surgery. She's getting worse" Pucks mother said, letting tears flow.

Puck sat next to Quinn, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. He kissed her forehead. He knew he HAD to comfort her, thats the least he could do.

* * *

><p>She felt her heart flutter as she was held by him.<p>

"I promise we will make it through," he whispered.

She leaned into him and couldn't help but feel like the luckiest girl on the planet. His mother got up to go to bed and they sat there in comfortable silence for half an hour, before she turned around, sitting on his lap facing him.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"Its the least I could do." He said.

She kissed him softly and he ran his hands up her waist.

"No Puck, my mother would be very disappointed if I did it again." She said.

"We wont, I promise. Tell me when you're ready and I'll be ready too" he said as he wrapped his arms back around her. She kissed him again and leaned her head on his chest. She listened to his heart, then she felt their hearts beat as one. He rubbed her back, picked her up and took her upstairs and laid her on the bed and pulled the covers up over her.

"Goodnight love" he whispered and wrapped his arms around her. They fell asleep in eachother's arms.

**A/N: Please Review. next episode- Quinns mother wants to meet Beth. What will happen?**


	11. Chapter 11

"My Precious Secret"

**A/N: Please Review!**

They walked hand and hand that day to school.

"I'm singing a song to you in Glee club today" He said smiling.

"What song?" She said, turning to face him.

"You'll see"

By the time it was glee she was anxious to see what he was singing.

"This is for my amazing girlfriend, Quinn." he said. He started to play the guitar.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow_

_I want more_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

Quinn smiled and gave him the biggest hug. "I love you" she whispered.

* * *

><p>They rode home together talking about how happy they were that Beth said mama and dada. They walked in and saw Sherry holding Beth, who was in an adorable yellow dress with a white bow in her hair.<p>

"You're mother is ding much worse and she called and asked if you could bring Beth by so she could visit her." Sherry said, handing Quinn her daughter. Quinn held her baby and felt a tear fall. She loved her mother so much.

"I'll take them," Puck said.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the hospital where Quinn saw her mother, lying on a bed.<p>

"Quinnie," her mother said weakly. Quinn felt tears fall and wiped them.

"Mama," she said sitting on a chair next to the bed. "Meet Beth."

Quinn's mother scooped up the beautiful infant.

"She's beautiful," Quinn's mother said.

Quinn softly smiled. They chatted for an hour until a nurse came in.

"You should get going Quinn." Quinns mother said.

"Bye mama. I love you so much," Quinn aid, giving her mother a gentle hug.

"I love you too baby girl." She said softly.

* * *

><p>She didn't talk the car ride. She couldn't imagine her mother dying.<p>

"How did it go," Puck finally said softly.

"Good. She loves Beth." Quinn said, rocking her baby.

"Everyone loves our little girl" he said smiling.

Once they got home they tucked in their little girl ingot underneath the covers.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"For what?" he said as he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame.

"Everything." She said turning her face to him, smiling.

"I guess thats what I'm here for." he said.

"You're the best boyfriend ever Puck." She said before she kissed him.

"I love you Quinn." He said after the amazing kiss. They started making out and she started to take her top off.

"Wait. Quinn, I know you're upset but I can't use you. You're too…perfect for me to break again. And plus Beth's here."

Quinn remembered the little girl and thanked God that Puck remembered. She kissed him. "Goodnight." She said.

**A/N: Please Review! Next chapter- Pucks mom recieves a phone call...**


	12. Chapter 12

"My Precious Secret"

**A/N: Please Review!**

A few days later, on a Saturday they all sat down for breakfast. Quinn, Puck, Beth and Puck's mom. Beth was babbling more and more.

"Mama!" She said. Quinn knew she was hungry so she grabbed a bottle and fed her.

Puck's mother poured them all some coffee when the phone rang.

"I'll get it," She said, setting down the coffee. She stood there, shocked at what had just happened. She dropped the phone.

"Mom?" Puck said, worried that his mother had been standing in the living room, not talking for ten minutes.

"Quinn…" His mother said.

Quinn walked in holding her baby. "Yes"

"Quinn" she said hugging the girl. "You're mother….she passed in her sleep last night."

* * *

><p>She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her mother was actually gone. She broke down into her 2nd mother's arms.<p>

"She cant be." Quinn said.

"Im so sorry Quinn." Puck said, rocking the infant to sleep.

"She is so proud of you Quinn. On our trip she would not stop talking about how happy she was, about how much she loved you." Pucks mother said. "And she called me after you two went to take beth to see her. She said at that moment, sitting with her daughter and granddaughter, and the boy her daughter loved, her life, and job as a mother, was complete."

* * *

><p>A few days later was the funeral. She walked up front to say her speech, looking at Puck sitting next to his mother, holding Beth in his arms.<p>

"My mother, I love her with all my heart. Our relationship was put to the test last year when I got pregnant. My dad kicked me out, and I hated her for not speaking up. The day I had my little girl she told me my parents had divorced, and she wanted to have me back. She was there for me when I gave birth to my amazing little girl. She took care of me that summer, when I had depression and eating issues. She later told me she didn't speak up to my father because she was scared he would take his anger out on me. My mother was very strong battling her cancer, and helped set me up with my boyfriend. A few days before she passed, she asked to hold my daughter, which I gladly let her do. I knew at that moment she was going to leave. She told me goodbye and I love you. I miss you so much mama, and I love you. I will see you one day in heaven." I said, wiping my tears which were flooding down my face.

* * *

><p>She was greeting people after the funeral. Mr Shue, Shelby, the entire glee club, Sue Sylvester and pucks family had greeted her.<p>

"Quinnie." She heard a familiar voice behind her and turned around.

"Sarah…" She said, unsure what to say of her older sister, who had just turned 22. Her sister gave her a big hug, but Quinn quickly pulled away and backed up.

"Look…um….I think you should go…" She said.

"Don't talk to me like that Quinn! She's my mother too!" Sarah yelled.

"You didn't talk to her once she came b-back to me." She said.

"She made a mistake. YOU ruined the family. I mean seriously? Pregnant at 16. What did you expect?" She said, stepping towards Quinn.

"No. You aren't gonna do this to me." Quinn said.

"GIRLS!" She froze. This was the last voice she wanted to hear.

"Ive gotta go, bye daddy." Sarah said, leaving.

"Come on Quinn, we are leaving." He said, taking her arm.

"No!" She said.

"DONT SASS ME!" He yelled. "I have legal custody." He said, dragging her to the car.

**A/N: Please Review! Next chapter- Quinns dad is back. What will come of that? He also lays out a set of Rules that breaks Quinns heart.**


	13. Chapter 13

"My Precious Secret"

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! :) Again I dont own Glee**

* * *

><p>Puck looked for Quinn but didn't see her. He cuddled beth.<p>

"She'll be here soon Bee" He said, before he called her. She told him she would be at his house in 30 minutes to get her things, and that she was moving out. They got home as quickly as possible, before seeing an unfamiliar, fancy car pull into the driveway, in which Quinn walked out of. She stepped inside and went up to their room.

"Whats going on Q?" He said, looking at the girl collect her things.

"My dad…" She said softly, trying not to cry.

"You're dad?" He said, sitting next to her on his bed.

"He has legal custody of me. I have to live with him." She said, picking up her little girl.

"Its gonna be okay Q." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Its not. I'm gonna miss us. Me getting upset and you wrapping your arms around me and you kissing me when I'm upset and taking my breath away, or my daughter."

"We will still see each other Q"

"At school, I wont have my daughter at school." she said. Her eyes were full of tears.

"We'll figure out something." He said, kissing her softly.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too" He whispered back, helping her pack up her things.

* * *

><p>She got home and sat on her bed. She wanted to hold Beth so badly, but she couldn't. She had pictures of Beth around her room, which made it a little easier to see her little girl.<p>

"Quinn" She heard his stiff voice as he entered his room.

"Yes dad." She said, turning to see him.

"Since you're living with me I have a strict set of rules. #1 no more seeing that boy. He's a bad influence. He's using you for sex and I wont have it. #2 You are not to see that child because people will think you are a teenage slut and that will ruin my reputation." He said.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He started to take down a picture of Beth

"NO!" She said and placed the picture back. It was framed on her wall. A picture of her and Puck lying down both holding Beth together.

"Don't talk to me like that!" He snapped

"You cant talk to ME like this!" She snapped back. "Puck loves me and I love him and my daughter."

"He doesn't love you." He said. "If he did he wouldn't have knocked you up in the first place. Did you have sex ever after you had Beth?" She nodded, scared to death her father would do something to her. "Proves my point. He just wants to use you." He said. "If he loved you he would have given you more respect." He said before leaving the room. Quinn thought about what he said. She knew it wasn't true but she was still crying.

**A/N: Sorry I'm taking a while to update, I'm still writing it. Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

"My Precious Secret"

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! :) Again I dont own Glee**

* * *

><p>He cuddled Beth and laid down, placing her in her crib.<p>

"Puck." Quinn said softly.

"What are you doing here!" He said, picking her up and spinning he around, laying her on the bed.

"I snuck out. We have to talk."

He sat up. "Ok…"

"My dad said Im never allowed to see you or Beth."

"What…why!"

"He said I can't see Beth because it makes me look like a teenage slut, and I cant see you because he says… nevermind." She said, looking away.

"Because he said what?" He said, wrapping his arms around her.

"He said…he said you were using me…for sex." She said, dropping her head.

"Do you believe him?" He asked.

"I don't know" she said, letting the tears fall.

"Wanna prove it? No sex, or any thing to do with that until summer." He said.

"Summer? Its the end of November!"

"Yea, Im willing to wait, if you let me be with you. I love you Quinn. Im never letting you go." He said.

"When Im ready we can have sex ok?" She said. He nodded and kissed her softly. She slowly crawled on him and laid down on top of him and tried to take of his shirt.

"Quinn….Are we already breaking our vows of no sex until summer?" He said, sitting her up. She was still on his lap.

"Just because we don't have sex doesn't mean we cant have fun" She said. She slipped off his shirt and ran her hands over his abs.

"I love you" He said.

"I love you too." She said, before getting off Pucks lap. "I should get going." She said. He kissed her forehead and hugged her before she picked up her little girl.

"I love you so much baby girl." She whispered, holding the baby to her chest. She placed the little girl back into the crib and left.

* * *

><p>A few night later, She laid on her bed, staring at the blank ceiling. She couldn't get to sleep. She had gotten so used to being with Puck, and listening to Beth, and whispering to him about how amazing Beth was. She sighed and got up and looked in the mirror. <em>Teenage Slut<em>. She couldn't get those words out of her mind. The football players, her sister, the cheerios, sue sylvester, and now her father. They were the people that said those two words to her face. She sighed and sat down. She heard her phone buzz.

_Sorry If I woke you up. Cant sleep. -Puck_

She immediately responded.

_I cant sleep either. Its so lonely here. -Q_

She looked at the next text which was a picture of Beth asleep.

_She kept waking up saying Mama and it broke my heart, She loves you so much- Puck_

She felt tears in her eyes. She couldn't go through this again. Last time she had been separated from Puck and her baby she had gotten serious eating and depression issues. She started crying, hard.

_Tell her I love her and Im so sorry I cant be there-Q_

She heard her door open.

"What are you doing up!" He said.

She wiped her tears. "Im sorry daddy, Im just…lonely."

"Don't tell me you two shared a bed." He said.

"Im sorry." She said and he pushed her down. Luckily she landed on the bed.

"You are a disgrace!" He yelled

"I am not. I take care of my daughter, UNLIKE YOU!" She yelled. There was a long silence

"get out of my house." He said. "And I don't wanna EVER see you again! You're just a selfish, spoiled bitch. You are such a big slut you share a bed with your boyfriend and cant learn to close your legs!" He yelled. She felt more tears rise. She grabbed a bag and ran to Puck's house.

* * *

><p>She sat in her car. It was 2am, how was she supposed to go inside and wake them up. She sighed and felt herself get tired. She fell asleep in her car, Parked in Puck's driveway.<p>

**A/N: Please Review! What will happen the next morning? **


	15. Chapter 15

"My Precious Secret"

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews :) Again I dont own Glee. **

* * *

><p>He woke up and took care of Beth.<p>

"Mama!" She said, pointing towards the window.

"Honey Mamas not here." He said.

'MAMA!" She screamed reaching towards the window. He looked out and saw her sleeping in his car. He ran out as fast as he could and woke her up.

"Quinn!" He said and kissed her forehead.

"Puck!" She hopped out of the car and hugged him tightly.

"Mama!" Beth said, reaching towards Quinn.

"Baby Bee!" She said, scooping up the little girl.

"Mama" Beth whispered, leaning her head into Quinn.

She smiled big.

"Puck! Its too cold for Beth to be outside in that!" His mother yelled then saw Quinn.

"Quinn!" She said, giving Quinn a big hug.

"Sherry! Ive missed you!"

They all got inside. Puck placed Beth on the ground.

"She's been trying so hard to crawl." He said.

Quinn walked to the other side of the room and held her arms out. "Come to me baby!" She said. Beth tried and tried but couldn't crawl. She started crying and puck went to pick her up.

"Don't" Quinn said. "She needs to learn"

He sat by Quinn. "Come on Bee"

Beth put her hands out, trying and moved her legs. She moved a step. "Good job! Keep going!" Quinn said excitedly. Her baby tried again. She finally got the hang of it and crawled over to Quinn and Puck. "Mama and Dada!" She said. She giggled and fell onto Pucks lap. "You're a silly one Bee!" He said, scooping her up.

* * *

><p>She heard her phone ring and picked it up. "Hello,"she said.<p>

"Quinn, Im sorry for yelling, but you have to come home." Her father said.

"No daddy Im with Puck and Beth. I don't wanna go home." She said.

"Come home or Im gonna drive over there!" He yelled.

"Fine. Ill be there in 20 minutes." She said.

"What was that?" Puck asked.

"My dad says I need to come home." She said. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Maybe we can bring Beth by Saturday, make sure your dad doesn't see her." He said.

"I'd love that." She said, giving him a soft kiss before leaving.

* * *

><p>She stepped into her big house. She heard him come up to her.<p>

"Why did you go to Pucks, I had specifically said No seeing him!" He yelled

"Im sorry daddy." She said.

"Go to your room." He replied. She gladly went to her room. She could not wait until Saturday. Little Beth was coming over to her house. She smiled at the thought.

**A/N: Ew. Her dad's back. How will Saturday go? I realized it was too late in the story to do homecoming so I made up a Winter Formal which is coming up. :) Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

"My Precious Secret"

**A/N: Since I was making Beth get older than she would be around winter I decided to make the dance Prom. It is an early Prom in late April so I hope its not too confusing. Please enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>A few days later, on a friday Quinn got a note from Puck telling her to meet him in the courtyard. She heard a guitar start to play and saw him on a table, he was going to sing in front of everyone.<p>

_1-2-1-2-3-4_

_Give me more loving than I've ever had_

_Make me feel better when I'm feeling sad_

_Tell me I'm special even though I know I'm not_

_Make me feel good when I hurt so bad_

_Barely getting mad_

_I'm so glad I found you_

_I love being around you_

_You make it easy_

_Its as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4_

_There's only one thing_

_To Do_

_Three words_

_For you_

_(I love you) I love you_

_There's only one way to say_

_Those three words_

_That's what I'll do_

_(I love you) I love you_

_Give me more loving from the very start_

_Piece me back together when I fall apart_

_Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends_

_Make me feel good when I hurt so bad_

_You're the best that I've had_

_And I'm so glad I found you_

_I love being around you_

_You make it easy_

_It's easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4_

_There's only one thing_

_To Do_

_Three words_

_For you_

_(I love you) I love you_

_There's only one way to say_

_Those three words_

_That's what I'll do_

_(I love you) I love you_

_(I love you) I love you_

_You make it easy_

_It's easy as 1 2 1 2 3 4_

_There's only one thing_

_To Do_

_Three words_

_For you_

_(I love you) I love you_

_There's only one way to say_

_Those three words_

_That's what I'll do_

_(I love you) I love you_

_(I love you) I love you_

_1-2-3-4_

_I love you_

_(I love you) I love you_

He spun her around. "Will you, Quinn Fabray, go to the Prom with me?" He asked.

"YES!" She said, giving him a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>She waited for him to bring Beth over. She heard a knock on the door and quickly opened it.<p>

"Mama!" Beth said, reaching to Quinn.

"Baby Bee!" Quinn said, picking up Beth.

They played with Beth for a few hours before the little girl got tired and fell asleep.

"You wanna go shopping for the dress for the dance?" Puck asked. Quinn smiled, he was truly the perfect boyfriend.

"We'll have to run by my dads work for a credit card. But sure!" She said.

* * *

><p>She held her sleeping girl close as she knocked on her dad's office door. No one answered it, but the lights were on, so she opened her door. She screamed a little, turning Beth away from the scene. Her father was on top of his secretary, both naked.<p>

"Oh my god!" She screamed, grabbing her credit card and ran out.

"What happened!" Puck asked noticing she was quiet in the car.

"I walked in on him and his secretary." She said.

'Oh…" Puck said.

"I never knew why my mom and him got divorced, it was cheating. He always 'worked late' but he was actually having sex with his secretary!"

"Come here Q" He said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a hug. "Lets get you a dress!"

**A/N: I may upload one more tonight but then it will be a couple of days again so I can catch up with the writing. Please review :)**


	17. Chapter 17

"My Precious Secret"

**A/N: I'll write as quickly as I can and upload the next one soon. Please review :)**

* * *

><p>They got to the dress shop where Quinn was mesmerized. She walked up and down the isles of beautiful dresses. She picked out a ton of dresses and went to try them on. Puck and Beth sat on a couch by the big mirror in their own room. She came out in a little green dress. She looked upset.<p>

"They don't fit me anymore." She said.

"Baby thats just not the dress."

She went back and tried on a red dress and came out.

"This doesn't fit either." She said, frowning at herself in the mirror.

"Just keep looking."

"Puck, I don't know, I'm just not the way I used to be." She said looking at herself in the mirror.

"Q, no one can tell you had a baby. Some new guys didn't believe it. You are beautiful you've just gotta find the dress." He said, taking her into a hug.

"Mama." Beth said.

"I'll be back baby." She said. She placed Beth into the infant car seat. "Wanna come help me change?" She asked Puck.

"S-sure" He said walking back into the dressing room with her.

"Can you undo the zipper?" She asked.

He started to undo it. She slipped off the dress and was only standing in her bra and underwear.

"Which dress?" She asked.

"The blue one." He said, pulling out a gorgoues long blue dress.

"Help me put it on?" She asked.

He helped her put it on.

"Zip it up please!" She asked, batting her eyelashes. He zipped up the zipper and reached the top of her back. He started kissing her neck and she started giggling before turning around and kissing him.

"Lets go see the dress." She said. She looked in the mirror and didn't feel fat, didn't feel ugly. He wrapped his arm around her dress.

"This is it." She whispered.

"I was just about to say that." He said, giving her a quick kiss.

They bought the dress and she held Beth close to her. She strapped the little girl in the car and they started driving.

"Thank you." She said.

"For?" Puck asked.

"Taking me there. Most boyfriends cant stand to sit through that stuff." She said.

"It was fun." he said. "Plus the changing room was a bonus." he said, smirking.

"PUCK!" Quinn said. "Beth is in here." She whispered and Puck laughed.

* * *

><p>They arrived at her house where her father was sitting in the living room. She could not bare to see him so she and Puck ran upstairs with Beth.<p>

"Quinn." Her father said harshly.

"I'm going upstairs with Puck and Beth!" She said, closing her door.

"Mama play!" Beth said.

"You wanna play!" She said, scooping up her little girl and placing her on the bed.

"Look what daddy got!" He said, pulling out a new dog stuffed animal.

"You got her that!" Quinn said.

"She saw a dog the other day and now she keeps saying doggy so…I thought why not."

Quinn looked down at her little girl, holding onto the little tan dog. The little tan dog had chocolate eyes, and a beautiful pink bow wrapped around its neck.

"Doggy!" Beth said, giving the dog a big hug. Puck wrapped one of his arms around Quinn's waist, pulling her close as they watched their baby girl and she wrapped her arms around his arm.

"We've done a good job." He whispered and she nodded in agreement and placed her head on his shoulder.

**A/N: Please Review! Next time- Quinn confronts her father. And Prom!**


	18. Chapter 18

"My Precious Secret"

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews :) **

* * *

><p>After Puck and Beth left Quinn finally decided to talk to her father. She walked down the stairs and she saw him looking at a photo of Beth and Quinn that her mother had gotten framed. She quickly grabbed it and put it away.<p>

"Don't look at her." Quinn said, sitting down on a chair across from her father.

He sighed. "Look Quinnie."

"Don't call me Quinnie! Ever!" She yelled.

"Why?"

"YOU ABANDONED ME! YOU LEFT ME IN MY TIME OF NEED. YOU TRIED TO TAKE MY LOVE AND MY DAUGHTER AWAY FROM ME! AND NOW YOU CALL ME QUINNIE!" She yelled. "And about today… I am gonna ask Puck if I can move in with him."

"What!" He said in frustration.

"You tore our family apart. I left then you broke mom. How could you!" She said with tears falling. "She's gone daddy. She's never coming back. She was heartbroken while she died." Quinn said, wiping her tears. "And you! You kick ME out for getting pregnant, when you are much worse!" She said. "I hate you dad. I am leaving." She said, standing up.

"Quinn" He said reaching out. "Im sorry."

"Leave me alone!" She yelled, going upstairs and getting her things.

* * *

><p>She stayed home that night and packed up her car in the morning. She wanted to drive to Puck's house but ended up at her Church. She felt some tears fill her eyes as many people said they were sorry for the loss of her mother. She sat down and prayed for hours. She didn't know what for…for Beth, Puck, for her mother to be safe in heaven. She just needed someone. After two hours she got up and drove to Puck's house.<p>

* * *

><p>He held his baby close.<p>

"I am saving up for it. You think Mama will like it?" He said smiling.

He heard a knock on his door and his mother opened it.

"Puck, Quinns back. She's moved out…for good." She said.

Quinn rushed to him and gave him a huge hug.

"Good thing you knocked" He whispered to his mother who smiled big.

"Mama!" Beth exclaimed crawling towards Quinn.

"My baby" Quinn said, picking up her girl and adjusting her dress.

"I am so happy you're back." Puck said.

"Me too." She said, giving Beth a kiss on her cheek

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review! I'm writing as fast as I can, so I'm sorry if I take a while to update. **


	19. Chapter 19

"My Precious Secret"

**A/N: PROM! Please Review!**

* * *

><p>A few weeks passed. Beth learned many new words and was now babbling like crazy. Also she crawled she was staying with Sherry. Tonight was the night for the Prom. She could not wait. Santana and Brittany and Rachel were coming over before. Finn and Sam and Puck were all hanging out while the girls got ready.<p>

"I don't understand how theres only 3 guys down there." Rachel said.

"Well Santana and I were gonna bring each other," Brittany said," But poor Sam had no one to go with so we said he could go with us as friends." She said with a smile.

"You two have your lovers down there." Santana said smirking.

"I cannot wait for this dance." Quinn said, applying her makeup.

"I know. Finn got me this." Rachel said, pointing to a beautiful gold star necklace. "It was a gift for Prom. How sweet?" She said. All the girls Awwed and told stories about eachothers loves. Santana and Brittany talked about sweet things they had done to each other, Rachel talked about Finn, and Quinn would not shut up about Puck. They all got in their dresses and took some pictures together, before heading downstairs to the guys.

* * *

><p>The girls slowly walked down the stairs one by one. Santana and Brittany went together hand in hand and Sam smiled at them.<p>

"You two look beautiful," He said.

Then Rachel walked down the stairs in her gorgeous Pink dress.

"Rachel." Finn said, staring at her. "You look gorgeous." He pulled her in for a kiss.

Then Quinn walked down the stairs. Puck saw her and thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Quinn, you look stunning." He said, spinning her around and pulling her close. She kissed him and he wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

"Ready to go?" She said.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the dance. Finn spun Rachel around as they danced and Sam found Mercedes. Puck took Quinn's hand as the song "Forever and Always by Parachute" came on.<p>

_I want you forever, forever and always_

_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_

_We'll grow old together, and always remember_

_Whether happy or sad or whatever_

_We'll still love each other, forever and always_

_Forever and always, forever and always_

He held her as close as he could and she leaned her head against his chest as they swayed to the music. She whispered seven words that came to mind when this song came on. "Do you want to marry me someday?"

He whispered in her ear, "I don't want to, I will." She smiled and he held her even tighter. He never wanted this moment to end.

* * *

><p>"Time to announce King and Queen!" Santana Lopez said.<p>

"This years Prom king…." Brittany said, opening the envelope. "Noah Puckerman!"

The crowd applauded as he walked on stage and got his crown.

"And the Queen." Santana said. "Miss Quinn Fabray!" Quinn screamed with excitement and hugged her two best friends and hugged Puck, before getting her crown.

"Now its time for the King and Queens dance." Brittany said.

They walked off the stage and the song Lucky by Jason Mraz started playing as they swayed back and forth, thankful that they were best friends in love.

**A/N: Please Review :)**


	20. Chapter 20

"My Precious Secret"

**A/N: Thank you SO MUCH for all the wonderful Reviews! You guys make my day :) **

* * *

><p>A few months later it was May 19th, Quinns birthday. Only 2 weeks apart from her little girls birthday. Puck had decided he needed to do something special for her, and for their little girl. He had Santana, Brittany, Rachel and Finn help out. Beth was going to be with Finn and Rachel for the night, they said they would be more than happy to babysit. Santana and Brittany helped set up the dinner. It was a dinner on the lake where Puck and Quinn used to go as little kids. Santana and Brittany set up a table, with candles, and he spread roses all around the table. He had Rachel and Finn drive Quinn over before they took Beth.<p>

She stepped out the car and gasped. "You did all this for me?" She said.

"Yes" He said with a smile. Everyone left and they enjoyed their dinner.

"Why did you do this?" She asked

"Its your birthday. This needs to be the best day of your life. You're gonna remember it forever."

"What do you mean?"

"The first time we found this place we were seven. We used to play out here every day. Then in seventh grade, we grew apart. I don't know why, but you gave me my first kiss right here, and I gave you yours. Then we came back here when you were pregnant and cried into my shoulder when Finn found out she wasn't his. We came back here last year, right before you had Beth. This place is full of memories, and I wanna make another one." He said.

"What do you mean make another one?"

"Well I've been thinking about what you said at Prom."

Quinn started freaking out on the inside. Was he really about to do this?

"I cant live without you, I cant live without Beth, We're a family. You are the love of my life." He got down on one knee and pulled out a gorgeous ring. "Will you marry me?"

She jumped out of her seat and hugged him. "Yes! YES YES YES!" She squealed with excitement while he slipped the ring on her finger and she gave him a passionate kiss. Everything was so…right.

* * *

><p>They arrived at Pucks house to tell his mother. She was sitting on the couch, talking on the phone.<p>

"No, I'm sorry. Well You can talk to her. Oh she just arrived here she is." His mother handed her the phone.

"Hello?" She said.

"Quinn." Her father said. "Happy birthday. I miss you being here."

"Thanks but you should have thought about that before you kicked me out." She said, hanging up the phone.

"Mom?" Puck said. "Quinn and I need to talk to you."

"You're pregnant again" She said, staring at Quinn

"What! NO" She said.

"Tonight I-…I proposed to Quinn." He said, shifting in his seat, nervous of what his mother might say.

"We are gonna get married next year after senior year." Quinn said.

"I'm so happy for you two!" His mother said with excitement.

"And I got a job mom. I want to be bale to buy a house for Quinn, Beth and I. I will try to be home as much as possible, but I've gotta provide for this family." He said, wrapping an arms around Quinn's waist.

* * *

><p>He was taking a quick shower. She sat on his bed and looked at the ring. It wasn't too big, but it was just enough. The three perfect diamonds to represent the family they had become. She smiled big and laid down. She felt a smile spread across her face when she heard Puck come out of the bathroom. He had a towel wrapped around his waist but she couldn't help but stare at those abs… He smiled at her.<p>

"Hey beautiful" He said, giving her a quick kiss.

"You're making this no sex thing really hard." She said.

"It's only a few more weeks. Anyways I'm doing it to respect YOU." He said. "My Fiancee."

She smiled and he put on some sweats. She slipped onto her white nightgown and crawled into bed with him.

"This is the best night of my life." She whispered. "We're actually engaged."

**A/N: They're engaged :) Please Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

"My Precious Secret"

**A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews! :)**

* * *

><p>The next day was the last day of school. She walked up to Santana, Brittany and Rachel.<p>

"I've gotta tell you something." She said, leading them into the choir room.

"You'd better not be pregnant again" Santana said, giggling.

"No San," She held up her left hand. "Puck Proposed last night."

"We know." They all said in unison, before giggling.

"Who- who told you?" She asked.

"I was babysitting Beth, of course I knew." Rachel said.

"We helped Puck with the table while he did the roses." Brittany and Santana said.

"You guys are the best." She said, giving them all hugs.

* * *

><p>Its been six weeks since he had proposed. Of course they hooked up the moment summer started, but now he was working most of the time. He was home at breakfast and dinner every day. She felt bad for him, having no summer fun. She looked at her little girl, now past one years old, sitting in the seat of the shopping cart while she loaded groceries.<p>

"Mama" Beth said. "Play?" She pointed to the beach toys.

'We have toys at home." Quinn said, grabbing some milk. She turned around quickly to get some cereal when she bumped into someone.

"Sorry." The young blonde, maybe 20 said. Quinn stared at her for a second. Where was she from? Then she remembered. Prom dress shopping. Her father and his secretary. She was his secretary.

"You." Quinn said, before turning back to her baby who was wanting attention by calling her mama numerous times.

"You have a kid?" The blonde said, staring at the young mother.

"Yea, and my father kicked me out because of it." Quinn said, before she saw him turn from one of the isles. She wanted to run and leave the groceries, but her father had spotted her. And her daughter.

"Quinn." He said.

"No dad." She said, turning away.

"Can I see her?" He asked.

"No. You said she was a mistake. You said I was a disgrace." She said holding her daughter close. He reached his hand out and touched the baby and Quinn pulled the child away, Her ring brushing her father's hand.

"Wait." He said, taking a hold of her hand. "You're seventeen. You are too young to get married."

"Dad, he loves me, I love him, and we have a child together. You should not be telling me about marriage because you are the one that wrecked yours." She said bitterly before leaving.

"Mama." The little girl mumbled into Quinn. Quinn smiled. Her daughter loved her and she loved her daughter. Her father would not tell her how family is supposed to work.

* * *

><p>He was done with work early. He was done for the summer, but didn't tell Quinn. He sat on the couch looking at the sales on the computer. He had to surprise her. She walked through the door, with Beth who was asleep. Her eyes were tear stained red and Puck just gave her a hug.<p>

"what about work?" She said.

"I'm done." He said.

"What about getting our own place?" She said.

"Just wait princess." He said, smiling. He had to make this the biggest surprise of her life. This had to be more unexpected than the proposal.

* * *

><p>Quinn was taking Beth to look at Day Care's. Puck said he was "busy finishing up his work". She was a little confused but left. Santana and Brittany and Rachel and Finn came in.<p>

"Ready to finish it up?" Puck said, as they all hopped in the car.

"Hell yes" Santana said.

**A/N: What do you think they're finishing up? Please Review :)**


	22. Chapter 22

"My Precious Secret"

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! :) You guys made my day :)**

* * *

><p>They pulled up to the beautiful house.<p>

"Britt and I will do your bedroom." Santana said, leaving quickly.

"I'm here!" Sam said with Mercedes. "We're gonna do her studio."

"I'll do the kitchen." Kurt said behind them.

"And we'll help Puck with Beths room." Finn said, holding Rachel close. Everyone left to their assigned rooms.

* * *

><p>Kurt knew exactly what Quinn wanted. Quinn loved to cook, she said it relaxed her. He put up some photos and filled the drawers with silverware, plates, pots, pans, and stocked the fridge. He painted the walls a pale yellow.<p>

Mercedes and Sam were downstairs making her studio in the basement. They remembered how much she loved to paint so they put up her paintings that Puck had told them to. One's mainly of her with Beth, or her with Puck, or the whole family. They set up some tables, and an easel, and stocked the place with paints, and canvases. They made the walls a deep pink. They smiled at their work.

Santana and Brittany made the beautiful master bedroom perfect. It was a black and white room, with a gorgeous King sized Bed and a photo of the three of them above it. They put photos up around the room. They laid down a soft white carpet and stocked the bathroom.

Finn painted the walls with Rachel. It was a beautiful pink, and the bedroom had a small bed, and a crib. It had photos, a bookshelf with beth's favorite books, a closet full of new and old clothes.

* * *

><p>Quinn arrived home an hour later to Puck who was sitting in the car. "Come in Q, Bring Beth, I have a surprise."<p>

They drove to the house and Quinn's jaw dropped. "Wait- what is this? Did you-Did you get us our own place?"

He nodded and led her inside where she was mesmerized. When he took her down to her studio she looked at her paintings. "Where did you find these?" She asked.

"Your mother gave them to me before she died. She said she found them and that one day when we got married I would give them to you." He said. She hugged him as tight as she could. "I love you." She said, after going around the whole house. "I love you too." He said, staring at their sleeping child. "Our little angel." Quinn whispered, as they shut the door and walked into their room, with his arm around her waist and her leaning into him.

* * *

><p>"How is the house?" Sherry said, sitting in her kitchen. "Can I come by? I miss seeing my granddaughter." She said with a smile. "Ok, I'll be there in ten minutes." She said, quickly hopping in the car. When she arrived at the house she stared at it. Her son had done this. She knocked on the door and Puck answered it. She took him into a big hug. "I'm proud of you Noah" She whispered into his ear. He was so happy whenever she said that, because before Quinn she would tell him how he was a disgrace to sleep with multiple women. Now his mother had said how proud she was of him. He felt amazing pleasing her. He led her inside.<p>

"Beth was up all night, and Quinn was with her. I stayed up but she made me go back to sleep." He said. "She's still asleep, with Beth." He said, pouring her a cup of coffee. "I'm gonna wake them up" He said, walking towards their bedroom where Quinn was asleep. "Baby, my moms here, she wants to see you." He said, gently rocking Quinn. "I'll be ready in five minutes." She said, slipping a robe over her nightgown and putting her blonde hair up in a bun. He walked into Beth's room where the little girl was waiting for Puck. He scooped her up and took her to the kitchen. "B!" Pucks mother yelled as she scooped the little girl in her arms. "Nana!" Beth said.

"Quinn's getting ready, she'll be out soon." He said. His mom took a sip of her coffee and Beth was crawling around. "Mama!" Beth exclaimed and crawled towards Quinn. "Hey Baby!" She said. "goodmorning Sherry." She said, giving Puck's mother a hug.

"I love this place" Pucks mother said, looking all around.

"I know, I wasn't expecting anything and its just so...perfect." She said, walking over to Puck.

"Morning babe" She said, giving him a kiss.

"Morning Q." He said after the kiss.

"Have you two found a place for Beth while you're at school?" Pucks mother said, picking up and cuddling with Beth.

"Actually yes, she will be going to a daycare place my mother used to work at. I signed her up yesterday." Quinn said with a smile. Puck gave her a kiss. He couldn't be more in love.

**A/N: Please Review! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

"My Precious Secret"

**A/N: Sorry its been awile I started the hunger games books two weeks ago and couldn't put them down! I finsihed them last week and saw the movie yesterday which I LOVED! Anyways heres the story!**

* * *

><p>Quinn put everything in her backpack and made sure her Cheerios uniform was ok. She checked to make sure Puck was ready, but he was already down stairs with Beth. "Ready?" They said in unison. Quinn smiled and Puck led her to the car. They dropped off Beth and drove off to McKinley. It was their Senior Year.<p>

* * *

><p>"Fabray!" Santana yelled, running to hug her friend. "How do you like the house!"<p>

"I love it!" She said. "Thank you so much."

"Q! IN MY OFFICE NOW!" Coach Sylvester said. Quinn ran to her office where her father sat.

"Quinn your father offered up a good deal, a huge donation, but you need to be wiling to go on a trip three weekends of the month." She said. Quinn's jaw dropped.

"Are you serious coach. I have a child, I need to be there for her."

"I am dead serious, either you do this, or you're off the squad."

"Screw this, I'm leaving." Quinn said.

"I need that uniform on my desk 8 am tomorrow." Sue said.

"Yes Coach, Thanks a lot dad." Quinn said, slamming the door.

* * *

><p>Puck noticed how uncomfortable Quinn was. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "Hey" he said.<p>

"Puck!" She turned around and kissed him but turned away.

"Whats wrong Q?" He asked.

"Nothing…" She said.

"No really." He said

"Fine. My dad set up some stupid thing with Coach sylvester requiring me to be out of town 3 weekends a month. I said no, so I'm off the cheerios." She said.

"It'll be ok, Q." he said, pushing her hair out of her face

"No it wont, look you are the new quarterback, you are wearing the letterman jacket and what am I?"

"You're Lucy Quinn Fabray, my amazing girlfriend who is beautiful that I love with all my heart." He said, giving her a kiss.

"You're amazing." She whispered into his ear. He took her hand as they walked to their next class.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back!" Mr. Shue said, as all the glee kids sat down. "This week's assignment: Use any song to express whats going on in your head and in your heart. All of you will pick a song and perform it this week."<p>

Quinn smiled, she could thank Puck for always being there.

All the kids got together and discussed what they would do. Mr. Shue dismissed them early so they could go to the library and look up music. Puck knew what he was going to sing as well.

"What are you gonna sing?" Rachel asked Quinn.

"Its a surprise for Puck." Quinn whispered the song into Rachel's ear.

"That will be perfect!" She said. "I'm singing a song for Finn. Its A Moment Like This by Kelly Clarkson."

"Thats perfect!" Quinn said.

* * *

><p>The next day in Glee Club Puck got up to sing.<p>

"This is for my amazing FIANCEE, Quinn." He said with a big smile on his face.

He started to sing Rascal Flatts' song Bless The Broken Road, when Quinn smiled big at the chorus.

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

At the end of the song Quinn ran up and hugged him tight. "I love you so much." She whispered into his ear.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

"My Precious Secret"

**A/N: Sorry It takes a long time for me to write these, anyways here it is! Did any of you guys go see the hunger games yet? it was amazing 3**

* * *

><p>Now it was time for Quinn's song. She stood up. "This is for the best guy I've ever met." She said staring at Puck.<p>

She started to sing the song "Mine" by Taylor Swift. By the end of the song Puck picked her up bridal style and kissed her softly.

"Wow. You two were great!" Mr Shue said. Quinn smiled. She knew something was right. Maybe her dad didn't think so but that didn't matter.

* * *

><p>That night she was sitting in the living room playing with Beth and Puck when the phone rang. "I'll get it." She said, walking to the phone in the next room.<p>

"Hello?"

"QUINN!" She heard the girl yell.

"Who is this?" She asked.

"Sarah, Your SISTER!"

Quinn sighed. She did not want to deal with her sister now. "Oh yes, its my perfect sister."

"Shut it! Why didn't you invite me to the wedding!"

"I haven't even started planning it! We aren't getting married until this summer!" Quinn explained.

"I'm at dad's this week so I expect to see you this week." Sarah said. Quinn sighed. "Fine. Bye"

Quinn hung up walking back into the room.

"Mama!" Beth said trying to walk over to her. "Come here honey!" Quinn said. The little girl sturggled but managed to walk a few steps.

"Baby B! You walked for the first time!" Puck said. "And who were you talking to Q?"

"My sister called yelling at why she wasn't invited at the wedding."

"Well are you gonna invite her."

"I don't want to." She said. "But do you think it would be bad if I didn't?"

"Its your choice Q." He said, kissing her forehead.

* * *

><p>A few months passed, now almost Christmas, and Quinn was busy planning the wedding. She had gotten help from Santana, brittany and Rachel the most. They all got out of the car.<p>

"You ready to get your dress?" Rachel said excitedly.

"Of course!" Quinn said opening the door. "Hi, I've got an appointment today under Quinn Fabray." She said to the lady at the front desk.

"Hello Quinn." The lady said shaking her hand. "I'll lead you back to one of our rooms with a big full length, three-way mirror and a couch for your friends as well as a dressing room for you. You're helper today will be Sarah." She said.

The girls all got settled down in the room.

"Hello I'm Sa-Quinn?" Sarah, Quinn's sister said.

"Ih God…" Quinn mumbled. She hadn't talked to her sister since the phone call. "Hey Sarah!" She said ,pretending to be happy. "These are some of my bridesmaids. This is Santana, her girlfriend Brittany and this is Rachel." Quinn said. "My friend's Mercedes and Tina couldn't come."

"So what kind of dress are you looking for." Sarah said.

"I was thinking a ballgown princess kind of dress, with a sweetheart neckline." Quinn said. Her sister brought out the most beautiful dress that Quinn had seen in her life. "I love it." was all Quinn could say when she saw herself in it. She didn't want anything else. This was THE dress. She looked at the price. It was way too expensive for her. She did have money from her mother, and her father did help. Puck's mother helped pay for Beth and Puck had a job but she couldn't throw it all away on the dress.

"I know its expensive but it can be my wedding gift to you, if you invite me. And my husband and dad." Sarah said. Quinn thouhgt about it. "Okay." Quinn said. She walked out to show her friends.

"Oh my gosh!" Santana exclaimed when Quinn walked out.

"Its amazing." Rachel said.

"It's a gift from me to Quinn." Sarah said.

"I love it!" Brittany said.

"Me too." Quinn said.

* * *

><p>She got home and saw Puck holding Beth in a little flowergirl's dress.<p>

"Puck what is this?" She asked, playing with Beth's dress.

"I got it today while you bought the dress." He said, letting Beth down so she could run around.

"Its beautiful." Quinn said, giving him a big hug. "I got my dress." She whispered. "Guess who was my bridal consultant?"

"Who?" He said, both of them sitting down on the couch.

"My sister, Sarah."

"That must have been awkward." He said.

"Oh trust me. It WAS. Since I didn't invite her and all, but I found the dress and it was way too expensive and I couldn't spend it all-"

"My mom doesn't care buying your dress." He said.

"Your moms done too much. Anyways Sarah gave me the dress as a wedding gift as long as I invited her and her husband, Daniel, and my father. I said that was fine."

"Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded her head. She was so thankful he cared about her so much.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

"My Precious Secret"

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I've been working on my Hunger Games fic (A Gale/Madge story) and I got completely distracted. Sorry! Anyways here it is :)**

* * *

><p>"Christmas Break." She said.<p>

"What?" He said. "Thats in 2 weeks."

"I have my dress, everything ready can we just get married." She pleaded.

"let me think…" He said, trying to annoy her. "Sure." She jumped on him and hugged him as tight as she could.

"Lets get everything finished!"

* * *

><p>Puck's mother worked on the final details for the wedding while Quinn was taking her exams. Finally the last exam was done and she stepped out of school into the snow.<p>

"3 days." She whispered into Pucks ear as he opened the car door for her.

"I cant wait." He said.

"Christmas Eve. Our wedding." She truly couldn't wait. Most girls were nervous for their weddings but Puck, she was so comfortable with. She wasn't nervous at all. Except after what happened with her parents. She wasn't scared of the wedding, only the marriage itself.

* * *

><p>This was the day before. Quinn was getting ready to go to Rachel's for the night.<p>

"You're going?" he asked.

"Yea, the bride laves the night before." She said with a smile. He could tell something was bothering her. Not the wedding. Something Else

"Whats wrong?" He asked.

She sat down and sighed. "I'm not scared for the wedding, but I'm scared for the marriage." She said, looking away.

"Why?"

"My parents, your parents. No one stays together. One of us will screw up-" She said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"We're not like them. We live together, we LOVE each other, and we love Beth." He said. "All I know Is that I cant live without you, and I will NEVER leave you." He said.

She smiled. He was truly perfect.

* * *

><p>The next morning she woke up and Rachel was already ready.<p>

"You ready?" She heard Santana say, who was walking in the doorway with the rest of the glee girls. They held up her dress and helped her get ready, doing her hair and makeup.

"Is your dad gonna walk you down the isle?" Tina asked. She shuttered at the idea, but thats the price she had to pay for this dress.

"To get the dress, I needed to." she said.

Rachel curled her hair and did a half undo while the other girls finished her up.

"You look gorgeous." Mercedes said.

* * *

><p>He waited at the end of the isle, glancing over at Finn. He was so nervous. What if she dumped him here at the alter? He heard the music starta nd the doors of her church opened. He smiled when he saw her. She looked breathtaking, then he noticed her father was walking her down. When he received her, he smiled and took her hands. Making sure to tell her its ok.<p>

"Do you Noah Puckerman take Quinn Fabray to be your lawfully wedded wife? Through sickness and heath?"

"I do." He said, placing the ring on the finger.

"Do you Quinn Fabray take Noah Puckerman to be your lawfully wedded husband? Through sickness and through heath?"

"I do." She said

"You may kiss your bride!" Puck pulled her close and kissed her. When they finally pulled away they saw little Beth toddling over in her flowergirls dress. She also had a huge smile on her face.

**A/N: Please Review! Plus if you are in LOVE with the hunger games like I am check out my Gale/Madge story called 'That should Be Me'. **


	26. Chapter 26

"My Precious Secret"

**I'm back :) Thank you so much to lexipuckerman14 for the ideas :) And if you guys love the hunger games I have a Gale/Madge story right now! **

* * *

><p>She opened the front door.<p>

"My moms out of town the weekend with Beth," she heard a voice say. Puck walked out of their room.

"Whats going on?" She asked. He took her hand and led her up the stairs into their room. She stared at what he had done with it. The bed was covered in roses and there were beautiful candles everywhere.

"We couldn't afford a honeymoon, but I knew we had to have one. So I did all this," He said. She fell in love with him all over again and kissed him, pulling him closer, wrapping her arms around his neck. His arms went on her waist and she fell back on the bed.

"Quinn its not summer," he said.

"I don't care. We're married." She whispered, kissing him passionately. He kissed back and trailed kisses down her neck. She removed her shirt along with his.

"I'm going to make this time perfect," He whispered into her.

* * *

><p>She lied in bed with him, making circles on his chest with her fingers.<p>

"When did you fall in love with me?" She asked.

"When we first met. You were 4, I was 5. You were playing by the lake with me and Santana pushed you into the lake. I jumped in and got you and you were shivering. I hugged you tight and I knew you were different from most girls. I wanted to actually take care of you."

Quinn smiled. "Anything else?"

"In 7th grade. You joined the cheerios and I started to become known as the bad tough guy. We sat by the lake and you were wearing a little pink dress and I realized how much I wanted you so I leaned in and kissed you. My first kiss."

"Mine too," She said with a smile.

"Then 9th grade, we were on other sides of the school system and Finn asked you out. You said yes and I went out and had my first drink. I was just so mad. I stole it from my moms fridge and she caught me and told me I was a screw up." He said, looking away.

"But look where you are now," She said, stroking his cheek softly.

"Then when you told me you were pregnant I knew we would be together somehow. And now we are."

* * *

><p>He awoke in the morning and she wasn't there. He walked down the stairs and saw her. She was tied up in a light blue robe, and her perfect blonde hair was done up in a messy ponytail. She was setting food on the table. He went up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.<p>

"Good morning," She said, turning around in his grasp giving him a kiss.

"Good morning," He replied sitting down at the table.

"I made your favorite. Everything you told me last night was so…amazing."

"I know," He said, eating a bite of the fresh pancakes. "I still can't believe we're married."

"And schools over soon. I'm gonna try to see if my dad will let me go to college." She said, taking a bite yourself.

"Call him Q. Seriously, you are so smart and amazing, Any college will accept you."

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon she drove to his house.<p>

"Daddy I have a question," She asked. She never dared to call him daddy since he kicked her out, but she needed to act like nothing had happened so she could go to school.

"Yes Quinnie?" He asked. 'Quinnie." She thought. 'Disgusting that he would call me Quinnie.'

"Are you willing to pay for college for me? I got into Yale and I just need to pay. I'm smart and can do something with my life-"

"Of course," He said with a sly grin. "You can do so much more. I'll pay for Yale."

She let out a squeal of excitement.

"Call Puck and tell him that you are leaving."

"What?" She asked, staring at him. The smile disappeared from her face.

"Oh honey I'll only pay for college if you give them up." He said, his evil smile remaining.

**A/N: What will Quinn do? Please Review and check out my new story if you like the hunger games.**


End file.
